A FNaF Short Story
by Fierysoul135
Summary: Just a (barely) rather realistic take on a new night guard becoming a new night guard. Vincent isn't a murderer in this story, just a chef. Scott is a cashier. Only Golden Freddy has much of a personality in this, and it's rated M for language and sexual themes at one part. The picture was created by me :)


**1/2/17**

"Hello Mr. Watson, it's a pleasure to meet you," The Manager greeted as I walked into the pizzeria. There were children everywhere. Most were sitting down or running to go talk to each other or just..kinda looking around. _Odd_. The manager sat at a table for two with a clipboard in his lap.

"Well I believe the pleasure is mine," I responded, being polite, "This is quite the pizzeria you have here. Seems the children enjoy it."

"Of course," The Manager agreed, "It's great place for children to be entertained and taught. In fact my son," He pointed to the little boy I saw staring about and not socializing, "really loves it here. His pretentious staring is just a little thing he does, always taking in new sights and people."

"I can tell." Not really, the kid looks kinda scared...or shy, it could be either one.

"Anyways, on with the interview," he held up the clipboard he had, "You may call me Mr. Brimer."

"Okay."

"So," Mr. Brimer took out a pen, "How did you hear about the position?"

I sat back in my chair, "I saw a paper for it in a cafe one day. I needed a job so I took the info sheet."

"Do you know anything about the company FazBear Entertainment?" He asked, jotting down stuff on the board.

"Not much other than that I hear you guys are a really great, clean, and wealthy business that like to make children's dreams come true."

"Why yes, we do take pleasure in making many children happy. They all so very much like the animatronic characters," Mr. Brimer smiled, "Maybe I'll introduce you to them after we finish with the question part of the interview."

"Alright, they seem pretty friendly," _Though I feel like the bear animatronic with the top hat is staring at me._ A slight shiver went down my spine.

"Given you already stated why you want the job, why should we hire you?"

"Because I'm a good worker at night, I'm pretty focused, and my schedule is, for the most part, flexible."

Mr. Brimer scratched down another note on his clipboard, "That's good, but more importantly, what are you like in stressful situations? I find you may encounter those sorts of times working here, so that's a vital question."

"I'm okay in stressful situations, I don't completely freak out over the phone not working, so that's a thing," Although if it's a _scary, stressful situation_...that won't go too well. I don't do well with fear—like _at all._

"Very good, Mr. Watson. Other employees I've had in the past couldn't handle any sort of stressful situation whatsoever," Mr. Brimer wrote another note on his clipboard, "What do you like to do outside of work?"

"I like to game a little, and then there's writing. I'm not like some poet, but I enjoy writing about st—"

 _CLANG!_

Mr. Brimer and I whipped around in our seats to find that a waitress slipped and dropped a tray of pizza. I quickly got out of my chair and helped her up, "Are you alright, miss?"

The blonde, pretty girl nodded, "Yes, thank you," she turned to Mr. Brimer, "I'm terribly sorry for dropping the pizza, sir," her eyes were watering, "I slipped on some water."

"Don't worry, Mary my dear, it was just an accident, no need to cry. Just tell Vincent to make another one, and we'll have the janitor clean this up," Mr. Brimer patted her shoulder and looked back at me, "Do you have any questions for me before I introduce you to the staff?"

"Yeah actually," I turned and pointed at the bear animatronic, "Can they walk around?" Because if they can, that'd be kinda cool, but also kinda creepy.

"Why no," Mr. Brimer replied, "They used to, but then a couple of concerns arose with them possibly accidentally hurting the children by stepping on their toes, so we took out the necessary parts and now they can't."

"Interesting," I said, "Who knew a couple of people could have such an impact. Although, I have to say that that's a too bad, them being able to walk around would really make their birthday song a bit more realistic." But then again, if I'm taking a piss and that _bear_ comes in, I'd _shit_ myself instead.

"True," He agreed, "Anymore questions?"

"Am I hired?"

"Yes of course," Mr. Brimer grinned, "Let's go introduce you to your new coworkers."

The first person we walked up to was a guy wearing what I presumed to be a phone mask with unusually dark skin, like it was literally black, "This is Scott," Mr. Brimer said, gesturing from me to him.

"Heh heh, yep, that's me," He closed the cash register, "I'm the cashier."

"Cool," I replied, "Why are you wearing a phone mask though?"

"The children like it," Scott explained, tapping the side of the mask, "They like to call me Mr. Ring Ring."

This made Mr. Brimer chuckle, "Ah children, such creativity," he pointed to a different waitress other than Mary, "That is Serena, and the waiter near the stage is Charlie. The janitor cleaning up the water spill is Jason."

"Hm, okay."

"Now the main chef here is Vincent," Mr. Brimer said as we strolled into the kitchen, "If you're not too busy, would you mind saying hello, Vincent?"

He turned around, blinking in what I thought to be confusion at the Manager. That's when I noticed his eyes, they were completely white with no pupils, and then the rest of him was purple, as in everything else on him was completely purple. Skin, hair, everything.

"Hello," he greeted with a pure white smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Vincent."

"Nice to meet you too," I politely replied, "If you don't mind me asking, what's with your eyes and skin? Can you see?" I caught Mr. Brimer's facial expression turn into a surprised one out of the corner of my eye. Maybe he didn't expect me to ask that.

Vincent shrugged, "They're medical conditions, mostly pigment issues and weird genetics, but yes, I can see quite clearly."

I chuckled a nervous kind of sorry-I-asked sort of laugh, "Okay, just wondering," I turned to Mr. Brimer, "Is that everyone?"

"For now, yes," He explained, turning to walk out of the kitchen. He stopped just before the door, "The others work in shifts so you'll meet them eventually. As for you, I suggest you go home and get some rest after Vincent or Scott show you where you'll be working. Your shift starts at midnight, see you tomorrow." And with that, he left.

Vincent tapped my shoulder, surprising me a little, "Well I guess I'll go show you where you're working, follow me."

"Wait, but what about the pizzas?" I asked, kinda concerned for their safety.

"They'll be fine," he waved for me to follow.

Apparently where I work is in a kind of cramped little office with a desk chair, two doors, windows, and some buttons on either side. A tablet sat on the desk and a little cupcake was sitting on the stack monitors, "So this is where I work?"

"Yep, me and Scott used to be the night guards here," Vincent said, that smile from before on his face.

Sweet, I can ask questions and get tips, "Does anything happen during the night?"

"Weelll," _what a drawn out well_ , "A few things do, but I think you'll be fine. What I will tell you is that you'll have a very helpful phone recording from Scott who was the second night guard. As long as you listen to that, you should be fine."

"Speaking of you two being night guards, why aren't you?" I asked. I dunno, but that's kinda iffy in my eyes.

"Because we wanted to move onto something else," he explained, "I didn't go to a culinary arts school for nothing and I'm certainly not wasting my degree on staying up all night watching over robots, just saying."

"Oh okay, that makes sense, but if you have a degree in cooking, why aren't you working at a higher up establishment?"

"Because me and Scott decided to work here, and when he decides to tell me about restaurant drama instead of judging the parents that come here, then I'll work at an actual restaurant," Vincent smiled then looked back at me, "Anyways, now that I've shown you where you're going to be working, you should head home and get some sleep."

"Okay, but one last question," I said, walking out of the office, "Will there be anyone else here during the night and what do I do if anyone breaks in?"

"Well first of all, those were two questions," _Wow dude, really?_ "Second of all, no. No one should be here after hours except for you and the animatronics, which I'm now realizing you haven't met. As for your second question, you're the night guard, call the cops or beat them with the cupcake or something," Vincent snickered at the thought of some bandit getting their ass beat with a little cupcake, "Let's go meet the animatronics."

I shrugged to myself and followed Vincent to the stage where three of them stood. The one off to the left was Bonnie the Bunny, the one off to the right was Chica the Chicken even though she looks like a duck, and the one in the middle is Freddy Fazbear. Vincent then showed me a kinda of broken down looking one that was hidden behind purple curtains who was called Foxy the Pirate Fox and it's not that I found the character scary, it's just that that hook looked a little sharp for my liking.

"So why is he behind curtains?" I asked.

"Okay this is honestly your last question, because I'm really not kidding, you should go home and try to sleep," For a second he seemed a little irritated but it dissolved a second later, "To answer your question, the reason why Foxy is behind curtains is because there was a small incident with him and this kid, and now he's yet to be fixed. Until then, he is out of order," Vincent sighed, "Now please get going, I hate to seem rude and pushy, but since I've done this before, take it as a precaution. In fact, a guideline you should know about this job is that it's better to be wide awake than half asleep." He walked me to the door, telling me one last thing, "And the most important rule of your new job is: Don't. Fall. Asleep. I'm gonna tell you right now, that is the last thing you want to happen. See ya later."

I watched Watson leave, then went back over to the cash register with a slight frown on my face.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, "I heard you sternly telling him to go home and sleep so I figured that something's up."

"Nothing," I replied, "But I will say this:"

Scott leaned toward me, listening, "Yes?"

"Not to be a bummer, but that guy is gonna die."

"Really? You think that?" Scott sounded a little surprised, "I thought maybe he'd survive for at least tonight and then maybe quit the next day."

"Yeah no, he's gonna die."

"Whatever you say, Vincent."

 **7/24/17**

Well, I went to sleep and came back twenty minutes before the shift started. The place was pitch black with only the stage lights shining onto the animatronics faces, it creating a daunting ambience to the pizzeria. It was pretty creepy to be honest, especially since I still felt like that Freddy Fazbear-thing was still staring at me.

Nonetheless I shook off my thoughts, turned on my flashlight, and walked to my office, making sure to not look into their eyes as I walked past them. I heard that if you do that with animals you'll provoke them, so I felt that this was an adequate situation to use that bit of advice in. I dunno, I'm weird.

"Yaaaay," I sighed, "The office is super fucking creepy now. My favorite." I plopped down in the office chair and checked my watch. It was the prime time of midnight and according to Vincent, I was supposed to get a call—or it was supposed to simulate one? Whatever, same thing.

A few seconds later the phone rang, it startling me a little, "Hello?" I answered, picking it up. There was static on the other end of the line with muffled speaking in the background. I then heard the sound of the phone being picked up.

"Wait, I have to talk into the phone for it to record? Ugh, you're not making any sense.."

"Oh it's Scott," I realized, "Haha, I guess he was learning how to record messages."

"So I don't have to talk into the phone? Boss don't give me that face, it's not my problem that you're not good at giving instructions." There was a pause, "Alright, so all I have to do is hold the button and talk, right? Okay, thank you. You literally could've taken two minutes to tell me that." There was a noise that sounded like Mr. Brimer yelling on the other end, but Scott cut him off, "Byyeeee!"

I was confused for a second, "Wait..phone-ception? Scott was holding a phone while holding on another phone, but Mr. Brimer was there? Talking on the phone with him? Weird."

Scott carried on with the message, talking about the animatronics on the stage and what to do if they got too close and etc.

How odd, I thought, why would they want to come in here? Are they scared of the dark or something?

He also mentioned that no matter what the power will always be draining and that if it goes out I'm screwed. "Very very very very VERY screwed," to directly quote him.

I shivered as he said his good byes and everything-was-going-be-okays and took a deep breathe. This job is definitely going to get me, no doubt about it.

"Vincent! What the hell are we doing here!?" Scott hissed at me as we walked in through the door, locking it behind us so it looks like no one is here, "This place is fucking dangerous!"

"Shhhh! You think I don't know that?!" I hissed back.

"Then why are we here!?"

I adjusted the shitty bear mask I made to keep the animatronics off of us and attempted to do the same for Scott, but he slapped my hand away.

"Get off of me and answer!" He said, berating me with a series of hand slaps, I blocking them with my arm.

"Fucking stop hitting me then!" He hit me one more time before stopping, I grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the kitchen door and locking it behind us. "Okay, we're here because I wanna see how the newbie does," I quickly explained, looking around.

Scott was definitely holding in a screech of annoyance. He took in a deep breathe and then exhaled slowly, "Didn't you predict the sore loser was gonna die?" He continued in a much calmer but still annoyed voice.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to see how he managed to hold up to that point. Who knows, he might actually live." I checked the cabinets for Golden Freddy.

Scott sighed, "Well what are you doing now? What's with the all cabinet checking? Hell, you just checked the pizza ovens."

"I'm looking for that Golden Bitch so he can 'bless' us or some shit," I replied, checking the fridge.

"Golden Freddy? I thought he was a myth the kids made up," He put his hands on his hips, "What do you mean by 'bless' of all things? He actually exists?"

"Why yes, Scoot, the great Golden Bear is quite real, trust me."

"Vincent, don't call me 'Scoot', we talked about this."

I found his hat under the table and set it on top, then proceeded to sprinkle shredded cheese on it, Scott having a look of disbelief on his face.

He pointed to the hat, shaking his head, "V-Vincent," he chuckled, "What the fuck are you doing!?" he then yelled.

"Shut it, you impulsive, nervous shit and wait."

Suddenly, the mysterious Golden Bear God appeared out from under the hat in front of them in the usual slumped position it wore like a King, the hat now on its head.

Scott was too stunned to speak as I began to worship it, "Oh holy golden bear of old, please bless us with invisibility to your brethren and camaroids for tonight. For these shitty bear masks are jokes in the likes of your power and prowess."

The reality of this was for the fact that Golden Freddy was basically a mystical, broken down animatronic that kinda did what he wanted whenever he felt like it, and he spoke in a demonic voice, "Vincent cut the shit and tell me what the fuck you want. I'm tired you raging cunt, FUCKING LET ME SLEEP GOD DAMMIT." I smiled as the bear coughed, "Shit did I scream?" He rolled his eyes, "Sorry, I guess. Now what do you want? Tell your phone friend to stop pissing himself too, it's gross."

I looked over at Scott in surprise, "Are you r—"

"No! I'm not! I just need to sit down and understand this better." He did just that and found a chair to sit in, "Now then, what the fuck are you? And who if that's answerable."

Golden Freddy obnoxiously groaned, the true sassiful intentions being clear after the inevitable eye roll, "I'm just a god damn golden ass animatronic that haunts this shit hole and the other establishments just like it, okay? Now Vincent, what do you want? Chica the fat ass is on her way to twerk on the pots and pans and I don't have any money. Fucking hurry so I can go steal someone's wallet before she gets here."

"Okay okay, if you couldn't tell from before, I want you to make it where we don't show up on the cameras and where the other assholes in this place don't even acknowledge that we're here. That's it."

Golden Freddy, snapped his fingers, "Done. Now take off those pitiful masks and go fuck each other or something."

"Ew, that's gross," Scott said, taking the mask off and tossing it into the trash.

Golden Freddy looked genuinely surprised and turned to me, "You two aren't together? What? Gay shit is hot yo."

I frowned, "Ew no, the dude is just my friend. Maybe you should go take a freezer bath and fucking chill with that gay shit."

He rolled his eyes again and disappeared, leaving behind a trace of shredded cheese.

"Welp, we're all set."

 **12/29/17**

After hearing a loud stomping noise, I shined the flashlight down the hall, seeing Bonnie at the start of it. He paused mid-step and looked at me, "Go back to the stage! There's like nothing to do here!"

It looked from side to side, shrugged, and kept loudly walking towards me.

"You realize it's pointless right?! I can hear your loud ass from a mile away!" My verbal reasoning wasn't working. "Ugh, whatever. I'll just wait until you get close enough and then slam the door shut," I murmured to myself.

Pots and pans clashing together brought my attention to the other side of the room, I shining my light though the window and seeing, "Aahhh! Freddy!" Without much hesitation I closed the door right in his face and did the same with Bonnie just as he reached the doorway. "Holy shit..." I hyperventilated, my mind pulling blanks left and right. White specks were starting to cloud my vision, but I had to check if they were still there.

Shining my light through the right window, Freddy still sat there with his eyes dead on me. Bonnie had left. I opened the door, but was met with the face of a fox.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Holy shit...did you see that Scoot?" Amazing how fast the hook went straight through his head..I had no idea they could be that strong...

He had his eyes covered, "How can you call me Scoot at a moment like this!? He just died!"

I watched as Foxy dragged the newbie out of office with his hook still lodged inside, "Sheesh Mr. Coolio. For someone who was all ~chill~ about me thinking this guy was gonna die, you sure aren't reacting too well him actually dying."

"Anything isn't that bad in theory Vincent! Actually seeing someone get brutally murdered is fucking different!" He hissed.

I shrugged, he had a point, "Okay, well I'm gonna go check out what they're doing to him. Are you gonna follow me or stay here?"

"Follow you."

"Really?" I turned to him, confused, "I thou—"

"I'm only doing it because there's no way you're leaving me in this hallway alone."

"Cool with me," I started walking out of the right hallway and to Backstage when a pair of hands sat on my shoulders. I whipped around, "What the fuck!?"

Scott put his hands up, "Sorry! I feel like they can't see me as well if I crouch behind you."

I relaxed a little, crossing my arms, "Sucks to be tall now, huh?"

"Shut up, Vincent."

I smiled, turning back to the original direction I was facing, "Alright, just don't get too handsy."

Scott placed his hands back on my shoulders, "I really fucking hate you."

"Figured." We made it Backstage, my eyes widening at the site of the newbie getting inhumanly stuffed into a suit, "Whoa...don't look Scott."

I felt him shiver behind me, "With pleasure..."

But it was truly amazing, the sheer cunning of these animatronics pulverizing the absolute fuck out of poor Mr. Watson by ever so poorly shoving parts of him in each part of a spare Freddy suit. Shit, I think he's actually still alive! Did he just look at me?

And at that moment, Freddy's head turned a full 180° and looked me straight in the eye. His jaw dropped and a guttural scream pierced the air.

"Shit! Golden Freddy! You said they wouldn't be able to see us!" I yelled, shielding Scott as I walked backwards.

His demon voice echoed throughout the pizzeria, "Yeah, bitch, I did didn't I? Unfortunately for you, that Watson nigga got so fucked up he thought he could actually see your ugly ass."

A moment of silence passed as me and Scott exchanged astonished expressions.

"Yeah...I guess getting the fuck out would do you some good. Better go while they're still transfixed on my s-mooth, sexy voice."

"Will fucking do!" I grabbed a hold of Scott's arm and started pulling him through the maze of tables toward the door, him stumbling behind me.

"Can you slow the fuck down?! I'm not lightning fast!" He exclaimed.

"But we're already here! Now hurry and gimme them keys! Shouldn't have locked it in the first place!"

 **12/31/17 Happy New Years!**

Scott shoved them into my hands, "The only reason I locked it was so that no one would think anyone was in here! Hell, you even told the guy no one was supposed to be here after hours!"

I took a bold chance and used the bear-shaped key to unlocked the door—it not working. "What the fuck!? Why isn't this one the key!?"

"That's the one for my car dumbass! It's the fucking blue one!" Scott took a quick look behind us, "AH! Vincent hurry up!"

"Well it'd be cool if it wasn't so dark in here! But no!" I finally got the key and shoved it in the keyhole, unlocking the door and kicking it wide open. Apparently it was at the right time too since Scott almost got grabbed by Freddy before I yanked him out the door and slammed it behind us. "Holy shit...are you okay?"

He breathed for a few seconds, "I think after a week and a half of nightmares I'll be mentally stable again, but otherwise...I'm pretty sure I'm okay."

"Okay goo—"

"But not okay enough to be driving."

I sighed, "Ugh, fine." We walked over to his car, I noticing a little limp coming from his right foot. "Did you twist your ankle?" I asked as I unlocked the car and sat in the driver's seat.

"I dunno if that's the exact thing that happened to it, but it definitely came from you pulling me to the door." He got in the passengers seat and closed the door, I doing the same.

"Well sorry about that," I started the car and turned to him, a smile on my face.

Scott smiled back at me, that look in his eye telling me he knew exactly what I was thinking, "Okay, on the count of three we'll say it together."

"One. Two...Three!"

"Day off!" We said in unison.

"Sweet!" We did a fist bump, and drove away, "Just sit around and not think about what just happened."

Scott had a good question, "But what if there's an investigation? They wouldn't find our hand prints anywhere, right?"

"Nah, that's the other thing about Golden Freddy, he generally makes sure stuff like that gets erased, especially since we're not the culprits."

"But we're witnesses. Wouldn't that be pretty important to the investigation?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but who is honestly going to believe it when we, who were admittedly trespassing, say that the robots were the ones who killed him? It's more trouble for us than them."

Scott frowned, "But the evidence is literally all over them! Freddy was covered in Watson's blood for gods sake! There's even a camera in the Backstage room!"

"Yeah, it's just unfortunate that the footage wouldn't mean shit since it blacks out when they do stuff like that. All you would hear is Watson's screaming or whatever. I would know since a guy broke in one time and basically got fucked over by them in two seconds. I later checked the footage, but there was nothing to see. All you could hear was a lot of screaming."

He sat back, defeated, "Well damn, now I want ice cream."

I scratched my head, "I dunno about that actually. I've had dairy after something like this happened before, and it actually sits horribly and comes out the same way. So how about we just go home?"

He shrugged, "Cool with me."

The. End.

12/31/17


End file.
